FINDING JOE
by iCe AnD lUcY.d
Summary: Joe vai a uma festa, deixando Nick a dormir sozinho em casa. Quando Nick acorda, fica assustado porque ficou completamente só em casa, então decide ir ter com o irmão a festa. Quando ele chega a festa, as coisas começam a correm mal. mau sumario, eu sei


**FINDING JOE**

Inspirado em "Rape"

**Sumário:**

Joe vai a uma festa, deixando Nick a dormir sozinho em casa. Quando Nick acorda, fica assustado porque ficou completamente só em casa, então decide ir ter com o irmão a festa. Quando ele chega a festa, as coisas correm mal. BEM MAL.

**Dedicado:**

Á minha mestra de escrita, Thy. E a todos que gostarem desta fanfic.

_**N/A:**_ Olá a todos. Sou eu, Luís, e aqui têm a minha 1ª fic de Joick… Quer dizer, até agora, só escrevi o primeiro capitulo e ainda não encontrei inspiração para continuar para o 2º mas nunca se sabe, a inspiração vem sempre quando menos se espera.

**DISCLAIMER: **Eu não possuo os Jonas Brothers, nenhuma das personagens usadas me pertence & tudo o que vocês não reconhecerem pertence-me.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1 – "Where's Joe?"**

Forcei a minha passagem por entre a multidão, com expressão de medo marcada no meu rosto. _Onde estás, Joe? Onde estás?_ Engoli em seco. Bati levemente no ombro de uma rapariga loira enquanto as lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos meus olhos.

Ela vira-se lentamente, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. _"Olá, fofinho."_

_"H-hm, Por acaso viste o meu irmão? Jo-"_

_"Não, puto, não vi."_ Murmurou ela e com um sorriso fingido, ela desaparece, deixando-me naquela grande confusão de corpos dançantes.

As coisas começaram a piorar, quando um bêbedo começou a saltar ao meu redor e atira-me para dentro da multidão, fui empurrado para a trás e para a frente, gritando a todos os que arremessavam o meu corpo desvairado.

_"D-DESCULPE! SERÁ QUE PODIA AJUDAR-ME?"_ gritei, pois com a música tão alta era impossível de se falar. Um rapaz com o cabelo verde e todo espetado vira-se para mim com uma expressão de aborrecimento. _"Por acaso viu o meu irmão, Joe? E-eu não sei onde ele está e eu não consigo…"_

_"Deixa-me pensar… Joe"_ Disse o rapaz, balançando-se um pouco. _"Por ali. Joe? Sim, é por ali!"_

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e furei a multidão com as lágrimas finalmente a caírem em cascada pela minha cara. Cheguei ao local que o rapaz pedrado me indicou, mas lá só encontrei uma mesa cheia de bebidas e um casal a fazer sexo no chão.

A música fazia o meu corpo vibrar, a minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Tinha chegado ao limite. Encostei-me a parede e lentamente o meu corpo ia deslizando, as lágrimas não cessavam. O meu choro chamou a atenção do casal.

_"Hey…"_ murmurou a mulher durante um beijo quente que trocava com o homem. _"Quem… é aquele miúdo?"_

Baixei a cabeça, tentando bloquear os gemidos do casal. Consegui-a ouvir o homem a penetrá-la, e eu só me apetecia vomitar.

_"Ele está a chorar!"_

Contive o meu choro, não queria que reparassem em mim.

_Joe, onde estas? Onde estás!?_

_"Ignora-o… OH… Ele nem devia de estar aqui."_ Murmurou o homem, entrando mais fundo na mulher, sem se importarem com a minha presença.

Poucos minutos depois, deu-me uma enorme enxaqueca e comecei a desidratar. _Joe, tem que vir ajudar-me. Ele tem que encontrar-me._

Levantei-me lentamente, e peguei timidamente numa bebida da mesa.

_O Joe não me pode ter deixado. Ele está aqui. Só tenho que esperar. Esperar… é tudo o que me resta fazer.  
_

Aquela bebida queimava a garganta, mas continuei a beber. Fiz uma mistura e dei um gole, pouco tempo depois comecei a sentir a cabeça aos saltos.

Quando terminei a bebida acastanhada, comecei a sentir-me tonto, e apercebi-me do meu erro tarde de mais.

_Agora o Joe tem que vir mesmo buscar-me. _

Estou assustado. Comecei a tremer. Não sei onde estou e o meu irmão abandonou-me.

_Joe, por favor, vem a minha procura._

Na esperança de encontrar alguém sóbrio, meti-me por entre a multidão, a minha visão ficou desfocada por causa das lágrimas.

_"Hehe, a serio, tira-lhe a roupa…"_

_"Merda, achas que ele vai a acordar?"_

_"Tipo, não interessa. Já estas a gravar?"_

Eu gemi baixinho e tentei abrir os olhos, mas as minhas pálpebras estavam muito pesadas e sentia o meu corpo leve, mas no mau sentido.

_"Hey, acho que ele está a acordar. Achas que devemos fazer isso?"_

_"Porra, claro que sim. Eles pagam milhares de euros por esses vídeos. Alem do mais, com ele acordado fica mais original."_

Eu fiz uma careta e rolei para o outro lado e senti um corpo quente perto de mim. _"J-Joe?"_

Eu pulei levemente, assustado, quando ouvi o grupo de rapazes a rir-se.

_"Estás a gravar isto tudo?"_

_"Sim, consegui uma boa imagem da cara do rapaz. Não tem preço."_

Enrosquei-me na pessoa que estava ao meu lado, pensando que era o Joe. _"Deixaste-me sozinho… e assustado."_

Mais risadas.

_"Ok, podes começar."_

De repente, tiraram-me do calor e despiram-me as minhas roupas. Tentei abrir novamente os meus olhos, mas tinha demasiada luz.

_"Deitem-no na cama."_ Ordenou uma voz que parecia estar perto de mim.

_"Nã-Não, P-Parem-m."_ Choraminguei, tentando libertar-me das mãos que me seguravam, mas em vão.

_"Gravaste-o a implorar? Isso vale ouro!"_

Senti mãos nas minhas coxas, murmurei outro _'Não'_, mas isso não melhorou a minha situação.

Comecei a abrir os lentamente, para ajustar-me á luz daquele local. Deparei-me com quatro rapazes que não conheço e uma câmara de vídeo.

_"Vai buscar os brinquedos!"_

Engoli em seco, tentei levantar-me, mas senti mão gelada no meu peito que empurrou-me contra a cama, enervei-me e saltei com medo dos toques deles. Um dos rapazes segurou-me pelos braços e algemou-me as mãos atrás das minhas costas, enquanto chupava o pescoço violentamente.

_"Relaxa, não vamos fazer-te mal…"_

_"N-Não! Vocês estão a mentir. Onde está o meu irmão? Ele veio… Ele-"_

O rapaz que estava a chupar o pescoço, resmungou alto e atirou-me violentamente para a cama.

_"Vamos começar essa porra de uma vez por todas"_

Os todos rapazes juntaram-se em meu redor, e iam passando uns aos outros uns brinquedos brilhantes, que não sabia se era para serem usados sexualmente ou não.

_"N-Não me magoem."_ Disse eu tentando livrar-me deles.

_"Quantos anos tu tens? Dez?"_ Um dos rapazes agarrou-me, trazia um objecto longo e com aparência plastificada.

_"Não, t-tenho c-catorze."_

_"Bom. Anda aqui e não penses em fechar as pernas."_

Engoli em seco e sacudi a cabeça na negativa, trazendo os meus joelhos ao meu peito.

Ele resmungou e agarrou-me pelos tornozelos e arrastou-me até a beira da cama. _"Porque é que vieste a festa, se não querias que nada disso acontecesse, vadio?"_

Senti algo a formar-se na minha garganta._ "O meu irmão… ele… perdi-o. Ele estava nesta festa…"_ murmurou, fechando os olhos com força.

_"Giro." _Ele comentou sem entusiasmo, abrindo as minhas pernas obscenamente.

_"O-o que estas a fazer?"_ Perguntei agitado, a minha voz estava muito aguda; medo.

Sem avisar, o rapaz enfiou o objecto agressivamente no meu rabo, gemendo enquanto eu gritava de dor.

_"P-PARA! OW! POR FAVOR!"_ gritei do fundo dos meus pulmões. _"POR FAVOR! FAÇAM COM QUE ELE PARE!"_ implorei aos outros rapazes, tentando tirar o objecto desconhecido do meu ânus.

Ele empurrou-me violentamente conta a cama, empurrando e puxando o objecto uma e outra vez. _"POR FAVORRRR!"_

Os movimentos cessaram quando gritei tão alto, que fiquei com a impressão que a garganta estava toda arranhada.

_"Caramba, rapaz. Acalma-te, sim!"_ Disse irritado, enquanto eu segurava os lençóis e chorava baixinho.

Um outro rapaz aproximou-se de mim, e tentei o meu melhor para manter as minhas pernas fechadas, mas eles agarraram e abriram ao máximo as minhas pernas.

_"Só por causa disso, eu agora vou com toda a força!"_

Quando a mão entrou foi forçada a entrar dentro de mim, eu gritei, gritei e desejei saber o que fiz de errado.

_**Onde estas Joe?**_


End file.
